Irreplaceable
by ahgwa
Summary: Gakuto thinks he is all there. Atobe sets out to prove him otherwise. Warning: Very mild cursing.


**Disclaimer: Be happy I don't own Prince of Tennis because I'd name Atobe...Mr BISHIE :DD And, Irreplaceable is not owned by me. It is owned by Beyonce. Plus, if you are looking for the lyrics, I suggest you look elsewhere, because I only retained part of the lyrics so the whole story won't sound too gay.**

**Prompt word: Irreplaceable**

**Duration: FASTEST BOUT OF INSPIRATION SINCE _CATFLAP _:D 9.26pm to 10.28pm, 11.39pm to 12.08pm, 7.32am to 8.22am. Haha, excuse any mistakes, since this is a one-day story, I have no beta reader.**

**A/N: I couldn't get any ideas about Seigaku anymore, so maybe I wasn't so suited for that. Gakuto is alot easier to write xD I won't call my stories the Seigaku series now...maybe the Prince of Tennis lousiest crack joke generator.**

**Dedicated to: ORE-SAMA, and all other Atobe fangirls out there.**

* * *

Irreplaceable

"What?!"

"Atobe, you heard me."

"Ore-sama did...wait...What?!"

Sometimes, Atobe could be such a pain. Hey, there must be a penalty for high pay.

Atobe fumed. He heard it loud and clear, both times, and for the sake of his sanity, he hoped he would be able to be spared from the third time, if any.

"Ore-sama would not be wasted doing doubles. The other player will only tie ore-sama down."

"If you don't do that, Atobe," Sakaki picked some random dirt from under his fingernails. "I'll just have to sign you up as backup for the tap dance troupe."

Atobe paled.

"Fine," He huffily agreed. "Whose my doubles partner?" So long as it is anyone besides that shitbrain Gaku-

"Mukahi."

"What?!" Its a nightmare come true! Everyone knows what he does to his doubles player besides Oshitari. They get brutally murdered.

"I said he was Mukahi."

"Ore-sama knows, he heard you...wait...What?!"

-

The air around the tennis courts were so thick with tension, they could be sliced into half by a chainsaw. A certain grey head and a red head sent each other murderous glances. Apparently, the shitbrain has been informed too, because he has no obvious grudge on the pompous captain before, and he only does this to any new doubles partners.

Not like Atobe wanted it.

He despises any other doubles partner except for Oshitari, or who he calls with an affectionate Yuu-kun.

"Mukahi Gakuto, Atobe Keigo. Atobe Keigo, Mukahi Gakuto. Please try not to hurt each other much, you know how bloodstains are hard to remove." Sakaki kept a straight face, like he seriously MEANT IT! "The two of you are against Ohtori and Shishido."

"Hey!" Gakuto protested. "Why can't I keep Yuu-kun?!"

"Yuu-kun?"

"Yuushi." Atobe mumbled.

Sakaki nodded in thanks, and thought over it a while. "Destiny, fate. Not everyone has them right?"

Atobe snorted, and Gakuto sent him a deathglare.

"I swear, Sakaki-sensei is ganging up on me!"

"Us." Atobe corrected a touch testily.

"YOU? Don't make me laugh. You are probably enjoying every minute of this...Gakuto Torture session!"

"Right." Atobe allowed his emotions to run free, and an infinite number of veins popped out of his forehead. "Do I look like I'm laughing to you?"

Gakuto blinked, and intelligently kept his mouth shut.

"One set match, Shishido-Ohtori pair against Atobe-Mukahi pair. Atobe-Mukahi pair to serve!" A random guy from the two hundred subs got chosen for the role of the umpire, and the words he muttered were not too audible. It would help if he wasn't gushing so much.

"IT'S MY SERVE!"

"Ahem. Yours? Haven't you checked out ore-sama's Tannhauser Serve from the Junior Selection Camp? Che, its not like you have an awfully good serve or anything."

"On second thought, Atobe, why don't you just run along and ruin your arm with that serve of yours? I don't really mind you know."

"Why you-"

"Have you people heard of a game called 'Scissors Paper Stone'?" Shishido drawled, annoyed.

"Eh?" Gakuto was surprised. "I've always thought of it as 'Rock Scissors Paper'..."

"Gakuto, you are such a dumb, idiotic arsehole."

"I'm sorry??"

Shishido cleared his throat half in annoyance and half in amusement. "Why don't you let Choutaro serve first?"

"NO!" At least they were in sync. Even if its only a word.

"..."

"Okay...maybe."

The cap guy grinned and snatched the fuzzy yellow ball from Atobe's hands. He threw it to Choutaro, who caught it, and flung a Scud Serve at Gakuto. Gakuto ducked. Atobe wasn't very pleased.

"GAKUTO! Can you stop dodging all the balls, damnit?"

It was (supposedly) their service game, and yes, for the first time in his life, Atobe was losing 40 to love in his first game. "I'm not DODGING!"

"There better be an explanation for this!!"

"Try catching blurry yellow balls when you have dust in your eyes! $!&#!$#-"

"Oy, to the left! TO THE LEFT YOU IDIOT!"

_To the left_

_To the left _

"Bloody hell Shishido! CUT THAT OUT!" Atobe glowered. "Stop hitting that ball to the left!!"

"Oh? Is it a crime now?"

Gakuto, who recovered, hollered. "Do something will you?! Without me, we would have lost the game already!"

_Standing in the front yard telling me_

_How I'm such a fool - Talking about_

_How I'll never find a man like you_

"In a way," Atobe smiled. "This song fits this retarded situation I am in," On a sudden impulse, he began to sing it. Yes, he does have a nice voice. Right, fangirls? (Shouts of YESes around the fanfiction)

Everyone else looked at him weirdly, but he sent them running away with his ice glare. Yes, Gakuto knew it was referring to himself, and he wasn't feeling too glad about it.

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact he'll be here in a minute_

Sakaki did say Taki would be running along to the courts to play against Hiyoshi. The song is fitting, really. Better a gay guy than a stupid jerk.

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_

Maybe he'll go and buy that bouncy guy from Seigaku, what's-his-name, to replace this pathetic excuse of an acrobatics player. He isn't even JUMPING! Where did that Moonsault go?

_I won't shed a tear for you_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep_

_Cause the truth of the matter is_

_Replacing you is so easy_

Shishido and Gakuto were both disturbed. Gakuto by Atobe, Shishido by Gakuto. Basically, it was a singles match of Atobe against Choutaro on a doubles court, and when it comes to singles, of course..."Game, set and match! Six games is to two! Atobe-Mukahi pair wins!"

Atobe snickered at Gakuto, "Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable."

"Che." Gakuto replied, and when Atobe went away, he had a little cry.

Another day at Hyotei Gakuen, and Atobe had to ruin it. As always.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. The third time I completed typing out the fanfiction in one day :O Once I reach my tenth I'm going to celebrate...with ANOTHER one-day fic :D Okay, I admit it, this story was crazy. I sort of went out of hand. Argh, now to have another inspiration for a Rikkai story... **


End file.
